Alma de Diamante
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Sangre inocente fue derramada éste día. Donde su alma duerme se hallará una bestia o un ángel, sus dos sangres lucharán por ser la gloria. En sus ojos azules se esconde el poder de la salvación o la destrucción. El poder de matar al enemigo justamente descansa en su alma. Sólo uno de los dos vivirá, el decimoséptimo cumpleaños. JXA. Para: Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. Betta: Romy92
1. Prólogo

**Alma de Diamante. **

Title:** Alma de Diamante.**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Andy. Athena  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Sólo uno de los dos podrá vivir. En el joven de los ojos azules cae la maldición de las siete lunas de plata.

"— Soy diferente — su voz aterciopelada salió de su tono habitual. — No es así, todos estamos condenados a lo mismo." JXA.

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de trama y personajes fuera de ello.

Prólogo.

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight **_**pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de trama y personajes fuera de ello. **

El golpeteo de la lluvia contra los tejados, la luz de la luna bañando su rostro, el suave andar de las hojas mientras resbalaban entre el agua, el silbido del viento haciendo coro a sus desesperados jadeos, la oscuridad reinando el entorno, las eternas estrellas azules llenando de vida el cielo gótico.

El dolor de los clavos encajándose en las tiernas plantas de sus pies.

Corría descalza por los callejones del pueblo. A lo lejos, el cruel sonido de la muerte la acechaba, las voces de la enfurecida muchedumbre estaban por alcanzarle, el resplandor de la llama que yacía en lo alto de las antorchas comenzaba a llegar a sus ojos. Pegó aún más su bebé en su pecho y siguió corriendo mientras su nombre, que se gritaba con furia… se perdía en el aire y se lo llevaba el viento.

Las piernas empezaban a fallarle, la fatiga le azotaba los sentidos, el cansancio esperaba ansioso poseer su cuerpo. Bastó una mirada a los profundos iris azules de su hijo de dos meses acurrucado entre sus brazos para olvidar todo aquello. Se levantó y continuó corriendo, una ligera luz de esperanza se encendía en su alma con cada paso que daba, sin embargo, se desvanecía con cada grito de su pueblo buscándola a ella y a su pequeño, sin ninguna otra intención que hacer correr la sangre de ambos por los suelos, de obligarlos a dormir el sueño eterno. A los pocos minutos, la muchedumbre estaba bastante cerca. Se escondió esperando que las gigantescas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo le ayudaran con sus estruendosos sonidos al romperse en el suelo y que, gracias a ello, no se escucharan sus gemidos.

Aquella noche la suerte no la acompañaba, el mismo rey de Anthro̱poi estaba en su búsqueda. Su bebé comenzó a agitarse y a llorar.

—Shhh…shh... Mi vida, silencio, está bien, estoy aquí —trató de tranquilizarle ella mientras, con una mano ensangrentada y temblando de forma incontrolada, acariciaba la piel blanca de su mejilla, dejando un rastro rojo de su propia sangre.

Las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro y nublaban la vista de sus ojos ya hinchados. Miró los ojos de su hijo una vez más, azules, azules como un perfecto cielo haciendo reflejo en el océano más grande del mundo, profundos, más profundos que la inmensidad del universo.

En ellos vio reflejada la luna llena, que volteó a ver rápidamente, pues sabía que esa sería la última vez que la apreciaría tan de cerca. _La esperanza no morirá mientras yo viva, _pensó, y se levantó una vez más con su hijo en brazos. Salió de su escondite, dobló una esquina oscura y divisó una silueta acercándose. Estaba todo perdido.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, miró a los ojos a la mujer que se había parado frente a ella.

— ¡Sigue! Sigue, por favor. No te detengas. ¡Sigue corriendo! —en aquel momento no estaba segura de si lo que sentía era profunda felicidad, confusión o agradecimiento.

—Esme… ¿Por qué…? —Logró pronunciar.

—Gretta, no sé cuál es mi misión en esta vida… —una larga pausa arropó el ambiente. —… pero sí estoy segura que no es hacer que maten a un bebé de dos meses. ¡Vete de aquí!

Gretta le dedicó una profunda mirada de agradecimiento a la noble mujer, y salió corriendo con la piel de los pies hecha jirones. Le faltaban dos uñas, tenía la piel despellejada y el dolor era insoportable.

Solo unos metros más y llegaría a la casa de las siete lunas de plata. Se le enrolló una planta en el tobillo y cayó al suelo, su nuca azotó contra la tierra y sintió la sangre emanar de su cuerpo. Se aseguró de que su pequeño estuviera bien, y se arrastró hasta el majestuoso portón de la casa.

Hecho con la madera más fina del reino, ocultaba un gran secreto dentro de sus aposentos. Un secreto que su hijo se vería obligado a cargar toda su vida. Al estar a los pies de la puerta, olvidó todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, olvidó el cruel destino que le deparaba, olvidó las antorchas y cuchillos de su propia gente esperando matarla, olvidó la belleza e inmensidad del cielo esa noche. Se concentró en el dolor en los ojos de su hijo, lo abrazó contra su pecho, el pequeño cuerpo que poseía su vida entera. Estaba helado.

Las lágrimas bajaban haciéndose camino por sus mejillas ensangrentadas, el dolor era todo de lo que era consciente, la agonía se apoderaba de su alma, la profunda tristeza la hacía su esclava, empezaba en el pecho, pero se iba extendiendo a cada fibra de su cuerpo, la poseía.

_Dolor, dolor, dolor. _Era lo único que reconocía. Lo miró por última vez, antes de ponerlo en la canasta hecha a mano con una nota en la manta que cubría su cuerpo.

Levantó la cara, rezando a la luna e implorando a los astros su ayuda.

Acercó la cara a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su bebé, depositó un beso en su frente y habló con las últimas fuerzas de su alma, y solo para él:

—Nunca olvides quién eres… Jasper Hale—modificó su apellido al instante. Con el dolor consumiendo hasta la última fibra de su alma, se separó de su hijo dejándolo a los pies de la casa.

Corrió sin voluntad de seguir con vida. Sólo entonces se topó con el pueblo, cara a cara, las miradas de furia que lanzaban a su demacrado rostro, las antorchas encendidas dispuestas a quemarla viva, los cuchillos brillando y dando un poco de luz a la oscuridad.

—Por favor… —imploró.

— ¡Gretta Whitlock! —la cruda voz del mismísimo rey resonó en sus tímpanos. —Última Ishyrose existente en esta luna —un silencio reinó el lugar. —Traidora.

—Habéis concebido un monstruo. El llanto de vuestro hijo es veneno, sus emociones causan terremotos, huracanes, tornados. Terminará con nuestra hermandad.

— ¿¡Hermandad!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar a tus bestias hermanas!? Conspiran para asesinar a un bebé de dos meses. ¿Dónde está la hermandad de la que habláis? ¿Dónde están los seres humanos? Se ha perdido la humanidad en el mundo humano.

—Vos y vuestro hijo no sois humanos.

— ¡Y estoy orgullosa! ¡Prefiero ser un monstruo antes que ser humana! Porque serlo es aún peor.

…

Con el alma hecha pedazos, Esme salió de su _casa._ Sabía lo que le esperaba al abrir la puerta, el rechinar de la madera gastada delató sus actos a la luna, que sonrió ante su espíritu y voluntad.

Tomó al bebé en brazos y lo metió dentro de su casa. Las palabras de Gretta seguían cuando el viento silbaba, la manera en la que le colocó a su hijo el apellido de la propia familia de Esme. Entendió lo que la mujer pretendía.

…

— ¡Llévensela! Gritó el monarca mientras dos guardias la tomaban por los brazos.

…

El último susurro de su alma fue el mismo que el primero, gritó con todo lo que daba su corazón impulsado con los pulmones.

— ¡Nunca olvides quién eres…!

Entonces, cayó. La cuerda alrededor de su cuello se apretó arrancándole la vida en segundos, su corazón dejó de latir y su cerebro se desconectó, sus sentidos se apagaron, y el alma se esfumó de su físico. Quedó simplemente un cuerpo como muchos otros, colgado en un árbol, con un lazo alrededor del cuello y sin que los pies tocaran el suelo.

Un grito alegre del pueblo se escuchó al ver el inerte ser que yacía colgado del árbol. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del rey.

La bella luz del sol de repente empezó a desaparecer, las nubes azules de la nada comenzaron a tornarse grises, y un remolino apareció en el cielo. Una voz se escuchó, una voz hablándole al pueblo entero, a todos y a nadie, a nadie y a todos. Una voz femenina, rígida, fuerte, dura, penetrante, áspera.

—_Sangre inocente fue derramada éste día. Donde su alma duerme se hallará una bestia o un ángel, sus dos sangres lucharán por ser la gloria. En sus ojos azules se esconde el poder de la destrucción o la salvación. El poder de matar al enemigo justamente descansa en su alma. Sólo uno de los dos vivirá, al decimoséptimo cumpleaños. _

La voz se fue apagando, reemplazada por la desesperación y el caos.

Buscaron al niño, pero jamás nadie lo encontró, muchos más pequeños de su edad fueron asesinados creyendo que eran hijos de Gretta Whitlock. Los años pasaron, en la casa de las siete lunas de plata se escondía él, ignorando por completo…. Lo que deparaba su destino.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza con las demás historias, apenas halle las ideas correctas para Pain Dreams, actualizaré, ahora… ésta historia está llena de fantasía, de seres mágicos, mundos alternos, hechicería, hadas, brujas, etcétera. **

**Alice tardará un rato en aparecer, pero éstos capítulos serán increíbles, verán que sí. **

**Quiero dedicarle ésta historia completamente a mi hermana, a mi alma gemela, mi mejor amiga, la luz que llena de vida mi mundo, el más grande regalo de mi existencia, mi fuerza en cada batalla, mi compañera de toda lucha, mi ángel… Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. Hace un año la conocí, y llegó a cambiar mi vida, también…. Hace un año publiqué mi primera historia en Fanficiton. Hoy son ésas dos fechas importantes para mí. **

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Romy92, que tuvo el tiempo para bettear ésta historia: Guapa, muchísimas gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti, realmente me has apoyado durante todo éste tiempo y eres una de mis inspiraciones para seguir haciendo lo que más amo: Escribir, sabes que el cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte ahí estaré. ¡Gracias! **


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Sol

**Capítulo 1: Un sol**

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de trama y personajes fuera de ello. **

_Dieciséis años después…_

Los rizos rubios colgaban traviesos sobre su frente, los ojos azules peleaban en una batalla contra el sol, el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro no hacía más que formar sombras.

La belleza personificada trabajaba artísticamente como otra mañana, sus manos se movían con soltura y elegancia sobre el papel, su mirada atrapaba la hermosura del amanecer para plasmarlo en el lienzo, los colores brincaban traviesos sobre el dibujo, el marrón apagado de la montaña, el azul en distintos tonos del cielo, el rojo vivo del recién saliente sol, el blanco puro de las nubes, el turquesa del lago de cristal, y con él su reflejo.

Al terminar puso su obra a contraluz para poder apreciarla mejor. Sonrió complacido al admirar tan perfecto trabajo: un dibujo del amanecer que daba la impresión de ser una fotografía retocada para un cuadro en el palacio real.

Suspiró y puso el dibujo en la mesa que tenía enfrente, se echó los cabellos hacia atrás pintándolos de colores con la mano, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Vio morir su obra ante sus ojos, el sol empezaba a salir, y la poca oscuridad que aún quedaba los abandonaba, las aves comenzaban sus cánticos dando a conocer la muerte del ayer y el inicio del hoy.

El muchacho inhaló fuertemente el aire fresco, dejó que sus pulmones se deleitaran con él, cerró los ojos imaginando ser un ave que un día saldría libremente a volar por el infinito, sintiendo cómo el aire le golpeaba el cuerpo y teniendo como único límite el mismo cielo.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Molesto, volteó.

—Jasper —una voz joven y femenina. —Feliz cumpleaños.

Al girar el cuello, la figura sonriente de su hermana Rosalie le bloqueaba la vista. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella, quien no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Gracias, Rose —contestó él con una voz aterciopelada que volvería loco a cualquiera que la escuchara, por la elegancia y dulzura con la que hablaba. —Al parecer, eres la única que se ha acordado.

—El día empieza, hermano, no seas tan pesimista —contestó ella con la típica alegría de siempre. Deshicieron su abrazo y la chica comenzó a caminar por la habitación en círculos, acomodando cada cosa que veía en desorden.

—Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Saldrás a algún jardín? ¿O a la plaza? ¿Un paseo en carruaje?

—Realmente pensaba tener un día tranquilo dibujando y escribiendo —la expresión de Rosalie era de completa desaprobación.

— ¡Cumples dieciséis, no cuarenta! —Jasper sonrió, sabiendo que era imposible discutir con su hermana, así se tratara de sus preferencias personales.

—Muy bien, entonces hagamos lo que vos deseéis, _madame_ —contestó besándole la mano y arrodillándose ante ella, un gesto que cualquier otra chica habría envidiado hasta la muerte.

Las comisuras de los labios de la joven se estiraron ampliamente hacia arriba, jaló a su hermano del brazo y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

…

En el atrio de la iglesia, admirando dos palomas blancas pelar por una miga de pan, Esme esperaba ansiosa que la eucaristía llegara a su fin, y así poder quitarse de encima la fuerte y pesada energía que los creyentes emanaban. Caminar y admirar las esculturas de oro puro que el rey había mandado a hacer, como cultura… la religión que se profesaba en su reino le interesaba.

Se levantó de la banca a la que había llegado antes de que el amanecer muriera y empezó a caminar arrojando más migas de pan a las aves. Podía ver el agradecimiento en sus diminutos ojos, y casi juraba que una le había sonreído. Cuando se quedó sin pan, se limitó a observar las bailarinas hojas de los árboles moverse al compás del viento. Se entretuvo tanto que por poco olvidó su objetivo en el lugar. Podía haberse quedado ahí todo el día, pero una figura encapuchada se le acercó con expresión seria y horrorizada. La miró.

—Señora Hale —habló cortante, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza.

—Señor Witherdale —contestó ella tomando ambos lados de sus faldas e inclinándose levemente.

Por unos minutos simplemente se miraron, la rivalidad y la venganza lanzaba dardos por los ojos de ambos. James Witherdale tenía los puños apretados y Esme Hale se mantenía, o al menos eso mostraba, relajada. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el silencio se rompió.

James soltó un bufido de exasperación y dio un paso al frente, yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más, Esme!? —casi gritó.

Ella trató de mantener una expresión serena, pero cualquiera que la tuviese enfrente podría haber notado la preocupación en su mirada.

—Solo un año más. Y te prometo que…

— ¡No! —interrumpió a punto de perder el control. — ¡Eso llevas diciéndome dieciséis años! No puedo mantener al rey ni a sus espías más tiempo desinformados, empiezan a dudar de mí, creen que sé más de lo que digo, lo cual es cierto. ¡Han amenazado con matar a mi familia! No puedo mantener oculto a tu muchacho más tiempo.

—Por favor… —rogó ella con la desesperación a flor de piel. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —contestó James, firme. —Pero no puedo seguir con esto. Desde que me confiaste tu secreto me has condenado a una vida de temor eterno. Si no le dices la verdad al chico esta noche, les confesaré todo a los espías. No puedo hacer más por ti.

—James… si lo haces… le arrancarán el corazón, y a mi… me quemarán viva en la hoguera. Tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido…por favor.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, analizando cada una de las palabras de la dama. Aunque sabía que eran sinceras, mantenía su decisión firme.

—No sabes cuánto lamentaré que algo te pase, y viviré con ello eternamente, pero sabes que siempre he pensado que hiciste mal en acoger al bebé en tu casa, debiste haberlo entregado.

— ¿¡Y dejar que lo mataran!? Era tan inocente como su madre.

La expresión de James cambió totalmente, de la lástima a la furia, de la compasión al odio.

Tomó a Esme por las muñecas y la estrelló contra un árbol. Ella emitió un gemido de dolor.

—Gretta Whitlock jamás fue inocente. Y Jasper tampoco lo es —escupió los nombres como si fuesen una repugnante palabrota.

—Jasper ni siquiera sabe qué pasó, ni quién es, ni lo que le depara. ¡Él no sabe nada!

—La ignorancia no te exime de la culpa.

— ¿Y qué es su culpa? ¿Haber nacido? ¿Ser su hijo?

—Es culpable de mi miedo, del peligro que corre mi familia, y también la tuya, y será culpable del desastre que ocurrirá.

— ¡Él tiene solo dieciséis años! Es un adolescente que ignora que está en su último año de vida.

James soltó por fin a Esme, quien profirió un chillido y se frotó las muñecas.

—No me importa la edad que tenga. Tú sabes lo que la profecía dice. _Al decimoséptimo cumpleaños. _Hoy es decimosexto, a partir de ahora… tienes un año para despedirte de él, y un sol para decirle la verdad y enfrentarte a su odio. No es mi problema cómo lo hagas, pero no tengo problema en hacerlo por ti.

Witherdale se colocó de nuevo la capucha, que le cubría hasta los pómulos, y entró a la iglesia, no sin antes ponerse una mano en el corazón y besar su dedo medio, la señal obligada a hacer antes de entrar a una eucaristía.

Esme se tiró de rodillas al suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó que el dolor la azotara completamente. Esta vez las lágrimas no avisaron que vendrían, simplemente corrieron libres por su rostro, siendo testigo de la profunda melancolía que en su interior empezaba a expandirse. Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. No se detuvo a ver quién era, simplemente la apartó de golpe y escuchó como una voz masculina lanzaba una maldición y se alejaba arrepentido.

Estuvo llorando hasta que le ardieron los ojos, las imágenes de Jasper iban y venían sin hacer más que torturarla, su rostro sonriente, su natal educación, su dulce voz, sus ojos tan azules y atrapantes, la sensación de felicidad que le brindaba al abrazarla, el calor de su cuerpo, el consuelo en su presencia. El amor de un hijo.

Él, junto con Rosalie, eran la razón por la que continuaba en el mundo, la razón de cada una de sus respiraciones y el porqué de los latidos de su corazón. Si uno de ellos desaparecía de su mundo, la vida como la conocía se acabaría completamente, dejando un hueco eterno e incurable en su alma, un hueco que apagaría su voluntad de vivir.

Cuando no tuvo más lágrimas que llorar, se levantó y caminó hasta el lago para lavarse la cara. Sabía que sus hijos la interrogarían por la hinchazón de sus ojos y el gris que adornaba su rostro.

Miró su reflejo en el lago, no era la misma mujer que había recogido a Jasper hacía dieciséis años. Las arrugas ya eran sus compañeras y el cabello blanco le crecía por la cabeza, la vejez empezaba a sonreírle con apenas cuarenta y dos años. Trató de buscar respuestas en el agua como solía hacer. ¿Qué le diría a su hijo esa noche? ¿Cómo le soltaría la verdad de golpe? ¿Cómo mantendría su amor después de tantas mentiras? Se sintió egoísta por pensar eso, lo que Jasper sintiera hacia ella después de saberlo todo, lo merecería. Una vez más, rezó a la luna su ayuda.

…

—No te muevas —pidió con voz dulce por enésima vez.

—Estoy intentándolo. ¿Cómo es que te divierte pintar? ¿Es que tus modelos no se aburren de no moverse nunca? —el muchacho se ruborizó violentamente y miró los iris verdes de su hermana, dejando el pincel sobre la mesa de porcelana.

—Yo no tengo modelos, Rosalie. Todo lo que pinto lo he visto alguna vez, lo grabo en mi mente y después lo reproduzco en papel —su voz sonaba casi firme.

—Me dirás que has visto esos dragones azules en pleno vuelo sobre las montañas.

—Sí.

—Como vos digáis, caballero.

_Los he visto dentro de mis sueños…_pensó Jasper.

Continuó con el retrato de la muchacha rubia. Afinaba los últimos detalles de su rostro con mezclas de pintura rosa y roja en los labios, diferentes tonos de amarillo y dorado para el cabello... Después de unos minutos sonrió, lo cual indicó a Rosalie que su trabajo estaba listo.

— ¿Puedo ver? —preguntó emocionada.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y se posicionó detrás de ella para que admirara su obra. Al principio no dijo nada pero después de unos eternos segundos las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos y rodaron libremente por todo su rostro. La expresión de Jasper era de plena preocupación, y no cambió hasta que entendió que el llanto de su hermana era de alegría y emoción.

—Rose… yo… —empezó.

Ella no le dejó seguir, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apretó en un gran abrazo que él no dudó en corresponder. Ambos muchachos se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, que hubiese podido prolongarse de no ser por el sonido la puerta principal abriéndose.

Jasper limpió las lágrimas de su hermana con los pulgares y le sonrió, una sonrisa casi triste al ver su estado.

—Era tu cumpleaños… y me has hecho un regalo a mí.

—El mejor regalo que he podido tener es que me hayas dejado pintarte —una vez más la joven rompió a llorar abrazándolo ahora más suavemente. "Gracias, hermano"_, _susurró en su oído antes de separarse y bajar juntos las escaleras. El retrato de una muchacha rubia con alas de ángel y una dulce expresión en su rostro se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Jasper estaba atónito, no entendía cómo su trabajo había hecho llorar a su hermana de esa forma. No era la primera vez que la pintaba, y sin duda no iba a ser la última, pero entonces… recordó el sentido del cuadro...

_Rosalie no paraba de hablar, numerando las miles de cosas que podían hacer en el decimosexto cumpleaños de Jasper, y a cada frase le añadía como prefijo: "Cuando yo cumplí dieciséis…" y un largo relato. Cuando se detuvo a tomar aire, lo miró con algo en sus ojos, algo que él jamás habría podido entender. _

—_Hay algo que quiero hacer… algo más. —dijo ella. _

— _¿Sí? —era la primera palabra que decía después de mucho tiempo. _

—_Escucha… sé que es tu cumpleaños… pero… desde hace tiempo quiero que hagas esto, y… eres el único que puede hacerlo. Quiero pedirte algo. _

_La alegría abandonó el rostro de Jasper y la angustia la reemplazó. _

—_Adelante… dime. _

—_Quiero que me dibujes. —una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho. —Pero… quiero que me dibujes… cómo yo soy para ti, lo que tú crees que yo sea, qué es lo que represento. _

_La sonrisa se amplió. _

Él había dibujado un ángel, que era lo que ella le había pedido… que dibujara lo que representaba para él. Jasper siempre había insistido en que las únicas dos mujeres de su vida eran su madre y su hermana. A veces, cuando era pequeño y su hermana le abrazaba, él la llamaba "Ángel"

Cuando ambos bajaron, la tarde empezaba a caer. Lo que hacía unas horas era un hermoso amanecer se había transformado en un hermoso atardecer. Los pájaros cantaban anunciando las seis de la tarde, el sol empezaba a bajar de los cielos, la luz abandonaba el lugar, reemplazada por una ligera oscuridad. Encontraron a su madre sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Rosalie con euforia. — ¡Ven! Tienes que ver esto, vamos.

La mujer no respondió, su mirada continuaba perdida, las manos le temblaban incontroladamente, tenía la cara pálida, tanto que parecía completamente blanca, los ojos hinchados y los labios resecos,. Poco a poco, los temblores de sus manos pasaron a todo el cuerpo. No parecía estar dentro de sí misma, lucía como una… marioneta.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó el rubio acercándose lentamente a ella, pero un agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió. Giró, su hermana lo miraba con terror en los ojos.

—Está fuera del mundo, no está consciente de lo que pasa, podría hacerte daño.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás lo haría! —el tono de la voz de Jasper jamás era violento, pero esta vez parecía enojado, furioso.

—Escúchame, no lo haría a propósito, no sabe lo que hace… tenemos que…

—R…ro…ros…rosa… —los tartamudeos de Esme sacaron a ambos muchachos de la discusión.

—Mamá, estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien? —habló Rosalie, casi gritando, pero tranquila.

Ambos hermanos se dedicaron a hablarle a su madre, le masajearon los músculos tensos. Poco a poco le tocaron las manos, le pidieron que dijera algunas palabras, le pusieron sobre los hombros una manta y le dieron un té caliente. Cuando estuvo apta para hablar, entonces lo hizo.

—Lo lamento —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto!? —gritó su hijo menor con rabia en la voz. Esme se acercó a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le habló decidida.

—Yo misma… Tenemos que hablar… tengo que… tengo que decirte la verdad, Jazz. Tienes que saberlo todo. Esta noche abandonarás esta casa, tienes que irte de aquí… o él… te matará.

**Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal? **

**Les he dejado aquí el primer capítulo de ésta locura mía, Alma de Diamante. He de decir que estoy verdaderamente complacida y feliz con ésta historia, pues, hasta ahora, es la que más éxito y Reviews ha tenido, con el prólogo, once Reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Estaré actualizando Pain Dreams pronto. Espero me dejen su opinión de ésta historia, de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su opinión. **

**A Flora-ntvg-Cullen, a Romy92, y a TODOS los Guest's. Me hacen realmente feliz. **

**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a dos personas, primero. **

**A Romy92, que me ha estado ayudando a bettear éste fic, y le estoy totalmente agradecida por ello, muchas gracias, Rom, no podría echar a andar ésta historia sin tu ayuda. **

**Y segundo, a Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. **

**A quien le dediqué completamente ésta historia, y, hace unos días tuve la grandiosa oportunidad de conocerla en persona, sólo puedo decir que es exactamente cómo había pensado e imaginado que sería, perfecto, es la persona más maravillosa que existe en mi mundo, muchas gracias por todo, neesan. **

**Bien, hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Capítulo 2 La Casa de las Siete Lunas

**Capítulo 2: La casa de las siete lunas. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de trama y personajes fuera de la saga. **

El rostro del muchacho empezó a palidecer, sus piernas parecían perder fuerzas y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, pudo sentir varias emociones viniendo de su madre, dolor, agonía, desesperación, angustia… Culpa. Nada bueno, sin duda. Se acercó más a ella, se acuclilló a su lado y le miró a los ojos sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿A dónde he de irme? — Trató de mantenerse sereno, pero no pudo evitar que se le rompiera la voz en algunas frases.

—Acompáñame, tienes que ir conmigo al lago… por favor. — Su madre lloraba tanto que temió que se atragantara con sus propias lágrimas.

—Mamá… Jasper… —Al otro lado de la habitación, la chica alegre empezaba a hacerse pedazos.

—Estaré bien, Rosalie. Ya es hora.

El muchacho se levantó, tomó la mano de su madre, y caminó hasta la puerta… volteó una vez más, admiró su casa, su hogar, sintió el calor que emanaba de él, sintió la protección que le había brindado ésos dieciséis años, miró a su hermana, le sonrió y estiró una mano hasta donde estaba ella, se tocaron sus dedos sólo un instante… lo suficiente para que él sintiera todo el dolor que emanaba de ella, dio el último vistazo, porque, enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma y negándose a salir… sabía que jamás volvería allí.

Caminaron en silencio al lago, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo, las emociones de Esme golpeaban a Jasper como duros latigazos por todo el cuerpo, empezó a morder su labio inferior hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre, el color empezaba a esfumarse de su piel, y no entendía que era tan importante y a la vez terrible para hacer sentir a su gentil madre tanta culpa.

Esme caminaba, con cada paso que daba, la voluntad de vivir se hacía más y más pequeña, sabía que estaba a punto de perder a su hijo, sabía que él le odiaría eternamente, sentía un nudo en el estómago y las lágrimas que aún quedaban amenazaban con salir, sintió el calor y la bondad del alma de Jasper, sabía que todo eso sería reemplazado por odio y rencor en sólo unos minutos, empezaba a llover, el cielo estaba triste… _Igual que aquél día. _Por un momento, sólo por un momento, deseó no haber acudido a la iglesia en la mañana, no haber visto James, así, quizá… todo esto no estaría pasando. Sin embargo, sería simplemente prolongar lo inevitable.

Deseó escuchar la voz aterciopelada de su muchacho sólo una vez más, o que le dedicara una de esas miradas tranquilizadoras y profundamente embriagantes… se permitió ser aún más egoísta… deseó un abrazo.

En una cuantas zancadas, estarían a los pies del lago, la luz de la luna ya los acompañaba… _Igual que aquél día. _Al llegar, ella corrió a sentarse y metió los pies en el agua helada, le quemaba, pero el dolor la devolvía a la realidad. Jasper trató de jalarla hacia atrás, pero ella se lo impidió, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse junto a ella, enterró la cara entre las manos, no podía soportar más las emociones de su madre.

—Mamá… por favor… basta… me duele. — Él le rogó que parase de proyectar sus sentimientos, lo estaba torturando.

Ella lo ignoró, sabía que este dolor no sería nada comparado con lo que estaba a punto de sentir, lo miró a los ojos, en ellos vio reflejada la luna llena. _Igual que aquél día…_ la volteó a ver rápidamente, pues sabía que esa sería la última vez que la apreciaría tan de cerca.

—Trata de no juzgarme con tanta crueldad cuando escuches esto… ¿Sí?

— ¿Juzgarte? … con…. ¿¡Crueldad!? Yo jamás… — Ella le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerle callar.

—Hijo— Al instante sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí misma por haberlo llamado así, los impulsos fueron tan fuertes, que lo hizo, cosa que sobresaltó al muchacho y le sujetó la muñeca, sus respiraciones se hicieron más aceleradas y la miró como si estuviese loca. —Jasper…—Corrigió—... ¿Qué es lo que sabes de tu madre?

La expresión de Jasper cambió totalmente, el tema de su madre biológica era su menos preferido, aferró la mano que tenía libre a su cabello, tantos años… y él aún no entendía cómo ella había sido capaz de abandonarlo de aquél modo.

—Sólo lo que me has dicho… ella me… me…. _Me abandonó. _— Tartamudeó — Me dejó tirado frente a tu puerta, pidió que me cuidaras porque ella no quería tener nada que ver con migo, ese día me llamó… _su hijo bastardo. _Eso es lo que me contaste, y sé que es verdad.

_Flashback. _

_Un pequeño niño de cuatro años miraba la foto de su madre guardada en una caja de oro mientras la abrazaba a su pecho llorando, sus sollozos se hicieron tan intensos que llegaron hasta la habitación de abajo. Una joven y dulce mujer entró en el cuarto preocupada, y al verlo de ese modo, su angustia aumentó. _

— _¿Qué pasa, cariño? — Preguntó Esme — ¿Por qué lloras?_

— _¿Esme, esta es mi mamá? — El corazón de la mujer se partió al escuchar al pequeño llamarla por su nombre. _

_Se acercó al niño y lo sentó en su regazo, él la abrazó, aferrándose a ella como si de eso dependiese su vida, ella frotó círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda, una vez que estuvo calmado, lo miró. _

—_Hay personas malas… personas que no quieren tener niños, porque… son molestias para ellos, tu madre era una de ellas, te dejó aquí cuando eras muy pequeñito porque pensaba de esa manera, pero… ella no es tu madre, Jazz. Tu madre es la que te ha cuidado y protegido toda la vida, a la familia no la une la sangre, cielo, la une el amor, yo soy tu madre, yo te amo y te amaré toda la vida. _

—_Ya sé… pero… me habría gustado por lo menos conocerla… que me dijera porque no me quería… quizá si le dibujaba algo… habría cambiado de opinión. _

—_No, cielo, esas personas nunca cambian de opinión… pero aquí tienes una familia que siempre te amará, siempre… siempre… siempre. _

— _¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó él con voz inocente. _

—_Lo prometo. _

_Ese día se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre, sin saber más de sí mismo hasta la mañana siguiente. _

_Fin del flashback. _

Desde aquél momento, el inocente corazón de Jasper sintió el odio por primera y única vez, odio hacia su madre, odio hacia el sentimiento de vacío que jamás se iría de su alma, cuando creció un poco más, Esme le dijo cómo lo había llamado el día que lo dejó en su puerta.

Se obligó a volver a la realidad.

—Es mentira — La mujer pronunció dos palabras, dos palabras que fueron suficientes para romper al joven en pedazos, empezó a temblar violentamente, sintió mareos, náuseas, y finalmente, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Todo alrededor desapareció, miró sus manos… bañadas por la sangre, su propia sangre… después de tanto apretar los puños, se había enterrado sus propias uñas, más de diez minutos permaneció así, temblando, deseando que su madre parase de hablar, pues no la escuchaba, no podía escuchar nada.

Nada cambió hasta que sintió el peligro filtrándose por cada uno de los poros de su piel, se obligó a volver al mundo, a mirar su entorno, a respirar una vez más, logró que su sentido del oído volviera a su lado.

Escuchó las herraduras de los caballos golpearse contra el piso, cada vez más fuerte, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, escuchó gritos de hombres y mujeres con la rabia a flor de piel, y una fuerte luz brillaba acompañando a la oscuridad… antorchas.

La muchedumbre se acercaba… _Igual que aquél día. _

Esme se levantó olvidando toda intención de avisar cualquier cosa a Jasper, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le obligó a levantarse, acercó su cara a la suya y le gritó.

— ¡Vámonos! — Empezó a correr arrastrándolo tras ella.

El muchacho aún no era consciente de mucho, sentía que en sus piernas se encendía un fuego ardiente que le obligaba a moverlas tras Esme, había perdido temporalmente la capacidad de hablar; sin embargo, podía escuchar. Su madre golpeaba las ramas de los árboles con tal fuerza que sintió como su sangre le salpicaba la cara, se estaban abriendo paso de regreso al pueblo, escuchaba los jadeos de esfuerzo que ambos hacían, las herraduras se golpeaban contra la tierra húmeda, eran casi imposibles de oír, pero los gritos, y la llama de las antorchas sin duda anunciaban su vigorosa presencia.

Mientras corrían, una voz escandalizó aún más el ambiente.

— ¡Tu madre te dejó en mi puerta para protegerte, y yo te mentí por la misma razón! Ella era una Ishyrose, la última de ésta Luna, cuando te tuvo… naciste con un poder especial, el ambiente dependía de tu estado de ánimo, eras más poderoso que cualquier otro Ishyrose en el mundo, con tu corazón se salvarían miles de vidas… la sangre que corre por tus venas está maldita y bendita al mismo tiempo, cuando cumplas diecisiete… algo sucederá, nadie sabe qué… el rey te ha estado buscando todos estos años, siempre pensó que los Ishyrose y los humanos jamás debieron mezclarse, pues nacerían personas como tú y acabarían destruyendo el mundo como lo conocemos, siempre ha vivido segado por el control… de algún modo, logré dormir todo el poder que yacía dentro de ti haciéndote ignorante… nunca supiste nada… Le conté a James Witherdale mi secreto, pero las autoridades sospechaban, él me amenazó ésta mañana… o te decía toda la verdad o él personalmente te entregaría al Rey.

Jasper se cayó.

Su cuerpo perdió fuerzas.

Se desplomó en el suelo.

Inerte.

Se desmayó.

Esme se arrodilló a su lado y lo sacudió con fuerza brutal, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, la cabeza del muchacho se golpeó contra una piedra y su nuca comenzó a sangrar. _Igual que aquél día. _

— ¡Despierta! Jazz… ¡Levántate! Tu madre entregó todo lo que tenía por ti. ¿Y tú morirás aquí y ahora? ¡Tienes que hacer que valga la pena su sacrificio! ¡Dale una razón a su muerte!

Los oídos del joven se negaban a escuchar, su cerebro tampoco oía nada, pero su corazón aún no estaba completamente muerto, de algún modo… escuchó las palabras de Esme, y reaccionó, sintió algo que en todo el día nunca había aparecido… _Esperanza. _Con la mayoría de los sentidos bloqueados, trató de ponerse en pie y seguir, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la mujer y cojeando continuaron.

— ¡Detened a los criminales! — Esme jamás olvidaría esa voz, la crueldad que habitaba en ella, toda la sangre que con cuatro palabras había derramado, la voz de la muerte. La voz del Rey.

El Rey estaba ahí… _Igual que aquél día._

La voluntad se encendió dentro de Esme, la lucha le hizo una reverencia que ella devolvió, poco a poco sus ganas de vivir regresaron a ella, avivando en lo más íntimo de su ser algo que jamás creyó posible. _La esperanza no morirá mientras yo viva. _Pensó, y se sintió capaz de levantar al muchacho en brazos y continuar enérgicamente así. El poder de una madre protectora empezaba a acumularse dentro de su sí, su interior estalló cual volcán en plena erupción, un fuego vivaz que se extendía por su cuerpo entero, entonces… supo que las emociones no eran suyas.

_Gretta… Gretta Whitlock. _Desde algún punto en el universo, le prestaba de sus fuerzas y le pedía de manera etérea una vez más… que salvara a su hijo. 

— ¡Lo haré! — Gritó a viva voz, hablando con la luna. Con la fuerza de Gretta al mil por ciento, dejó a la gente atrás mientras arrastraba a su hijo, empujó la puerta de madera fina de su casa, su hogar, donde estaba Rosalie. La casa de las siete lunas.

— ¡Mamá! — La joven rubia gritó horrorizada, mientras un hombre sostenía un cuchillo contra su cuello.

—James. ¡Suéltala! — La energía de Esme jamás pudo estar tan encendida.

—Entrega al muchacho… o la mataré.

Las posibilidades y esperanza de la mujer se desvanecía poco a poco, y su energía comenzaba a temblar, sabía que alguien moriría hoy, podía sentirlo en el pecho, y aunque Jasper estaba paralizado y temblando, lo sentía también.

— ¡No! Jamás, ya he fallado una vez al proteger a mis hijos, eso no sucederá de nuevo.

—Esme… yo jamás quise esto— La expresión de James cambió completamente, había remordimiento en su voz — No te delaté, me obligaron a hacerlo, la tortura fue insoportable… no pude más. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¡Dime!

— ¡Hubiera muerto! Hubiese entregado mi sangre y mi vida por la gente que amo.

Las palabras dejaron a todos helados, las herraduras y gritos empezaban a hacerse más fuertes, poco a poco los alcanzaban, en un momento de incertidumbre, arriesgando su vida y también la de su hija, la mujer pateó a Witherdale, tan fuerte que soltó a Rosalie, deseó abrazarle, pero en su lugar le gritó tan ensordecedoramente como pudo.

— ¡Sube a tu habitación! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA QUE HA ESTADO CERRADA SIEMPRE! Tienes que hacer que Jasper sangre un poco sobre la madera… no importa lo que pase después, tienes que asegurarte de que él no vuelva aquí jamás. — La muchacha no se movió — ¡Rosalie, hazlo! Confía en mí, todo estará bien.

Al notar la sinceridad, el dolor y la seguridad en la voz de su madre, Rosalie obedeció, arrastró con mucho esfuerzo a su inmóvil hermano escaleras arriba, al entrar en la habitación, se apresuró e intentó abrir la puerta, volteó para continuar, pero un precioso dibujo de ella con alas de ángel la interrumpió, le nubló los ojos y se los llenó de lágrimas.

—Hermano… no sé qué es lo que pasa, perdóname por todo. Te amo — Le susurró al oído abrazándolo, él continuaba sin moverse, estaba sentado estático en la cama, con el rostro blanco, temblando, apenas pestañeaba.

Le puso el cuadro entre las manos, pero él no podía sostenerlo, así que la pintura descansó en su regazo, ella lo tomó por la mano y lo jaló hasta la puerta, ahí, tomó la punta de un gancho filoso que estaba en el suelo, e hirió a su hermano en el antebrazo una vez.

Nada.

Otra vez.

Nada.

Otra, y otra vez, lo hizo hasta que él sangró.

Justo a tiempo, cuando ella colocó la gota de sangre sobre la madera, un resplandor iluminó el cuarto, la puerta se abrió con un sonido chirriante, no se veía más allá que el resplandor blanco iluminándolo todo, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, ella estaba a punto de empujar a su hermano y al cuadro a quién sabe dónde, pero soldados, hombres y mujeres enfurecidos entraron en la habitación, su madre sangraba, y estaba de rodillas ante todos.

Lo empujó.

Con el cuadro.

Él desapareció.

Y la puerta se cerró.

…

Lo único de lo que Jasper fue consciente fue de dos gritos, el de su hermana y después el de su madre… y sangre… sangre corriendo en el suelo.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa, he pasado más de un mes sin actualizar, lamento mucho eso, tanto mi querida betta como yo hemos estado atareadas con el colegio, ha empezado la semana de exámenes, con eso digo todo, sin embargo, tampoco me parece justo dejar la historia aquí sin capítulo, por eso, aunque éste capítulo no está completamente betteado, lo publiqué así… ya saben a quién culpar por las incoherencias. ¡A mí! No me comprometo a nada, pero intentaré actualizar más seguido, tal vez… en dos semanas. **

**Por otro lado, quiero darles las INFINITAS GRACIAS. Verdaderamente gracias, ésta es mi historia más exitosa, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado RR, me gustaría poder contestarlos uno por uno, pero por la misma cuestión del tiempo es que no puedo. De cualquier modo, ésta escritora de bolsillo se los agradece infinitamente, y por favor… No se detengan. **

**Pasando al capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Por favor, no sean tan crueles con lo de Esme y Rosalie, y recuerden que… "La esperanza no morirá mientras yo viva" Así que aún hay esperanza de que ellas estén bien. ¿No es así? Por favor, díganme que les ha parecido, háganme sonreír con más Reviews. ¡Gracias! **

**Hasta la próxima. **

**-Andy Athena. **


	4. Capítulo 3: Drokengs

**Capítulo 3: Drokengs.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de la trama y los personajes fuera ello. **

Entre las ramas de los árboles, el Sol se filtraba travieso, iluminando el pequeño refugio de un naranja pasivo y bañando completamente el lugar dándole aires de tranquilidad. Los pájaros empezaban a cantar, la oscuridad casi se había marchado por completo; un día perecía, mientras uno nuevo se concebía.

Amun permanecía en posición erecta, con las manos en las caderas y la cabeza ligeramente descansando hacia atrás, los párpados le bloqueaban la mirada, protegiéndolo de los hirientes rayos del Sol.

La paz era su compañera en la sabiduría. A su lado, cualquier persona podría sentirse protegida y completamente serena, era la energía que emanaba del viejo astuto. En su intento de dar las gracias a la luna desaparecida por un día más de vida, un grito desgarrador por uno de sus estudiantes lo interrumpió.

— ¡LAOMITZIN AMUN! —repetía esas dos palabras una y otra vez, los gritos eran escalofriantes y estaban llenos de genuino terror. Después de unos minutos… parecían gemidos entrecortados de animal.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Amun supo que se trataba de un muchacho, esperó a que se acercara aún más y supo exactamente quién era por la angustia en su voz y la energía fuerte que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sin ningún tipo de prisa enderezó la cabeza, dejó caer sus brazos libremente alrededor de él y, muy lentamente, despegó los párpados de la parte inferior de sus ojos. Miró directamente al chico a los ojos, con una penetrante y gris mirada furiosa.

—Emmett —pronunció firmemente. —Sabes que está prohibido entrar aquí sin mi autorización, y aún más sacarme de mi oración. Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para haberlo hecho…

— ¡La tengo, señor! La tengo —repetía el muchacho, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y jadeando.

Amun lanzó sus brazos al aire, curioso.

—Bien, te escucho.

—Hay un…. Hay… un… un… —el viejo levantó sus dos manos frente a él para hacerlo callar.

—Para, para. Emmett, estoy seguro de que tienes la perfecta capacidad de hablar correctamente. Así que, por favor inténtalo de nuevo.

Emmett tomó un largo respiro, controló su respiración, se las arregló para ocultar el miedo que crecía en su interior y rogó a su corazón que dejara de intentar romperle las costillas.

—En las puertas del Drokengs, hay un muchacho humano, parece que ha pasado la noche ahí.

Las palabras de su alumno resonaron en los oídos del viejo como potentes golpes a un tambor en un profundo silencio. _Un muchacho humano _repitió una y otra vez en su mente, con el miedo que jamás dejaba ver, alzándose a flote.

No dijo nada, simplemente sintió su rostro palidecer y salió de la abrazadora comodidad del refugio, con Emmett pisándole los talones.

Ambos hombres caminaban a una velocidad impresionante entre los árboles y matorrales del lugar, pateando todo lo que se interponía en su camino. El cansancio les alcanzaba a ambos, la vejez de Amun y la sobreexplotación a las capacidades físicas de Emmett no ayudaban en la misión.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que por fin empezaran a observar aún a distancia las figuras reunidas de los demás estudiantes, los rostros con expresiones de horror y algunos cuerpos temblando violentamente. Al acercarse, todos abrieron paso a Amun, y el muchacho se integró con sus compañeros.

Todo parecía haber perdido sentido en el mundo del viejo, su ambiente alrededor empezaba a desmoronarse cual castillo de naipes, y no fue hasta que vio al supuesto humano cuando entendió todo.

Estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, llevaba puesta una camisa arremangada hasta los codos que se le ceñía al cuerpo por la lluvia, igual que los pantalones vaqueros. La piel que dejaba al descubierto era muy blanca, en su cabeza, había abundantes mechones de pelo rubio semi-rizado. Lo primero que pensó Amun para su propio alivio fue: _n__o es humano. _De eso estaba seguro, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de lo que era, y no sabía si eso mejoraba o empeoraba la situación.

Con las rodillas temblándole, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte. Una exclamación de asombro y miedo por parte de sus estudiantes lo detuvo.

— ¡Laomitzin, NO! —todas sus voces perfectamente sincronizadas.

Él los miró, ojos nuevos, inocentes, sin rumbo, simplemente acatando sus órdenes, sin entender por qué.

—Uno de nosotros lo hará —una de las chicas se acercó y habló sola.

—No —el tono de Amun se mantenía relajado, pero firme. —Éste mundo los necesita más a ustedes que a mí, siempre será mejor sacrificar mil mentes viejas y vividas, que una joven y dispuesta.

Las palabras de su maestro fueron suficientes para que la joven se alejara, con resignación.

Así, con el terror a flor de piel, Amun continuó acercándose, se arrodilló a lado de lo que podía ser un muchacho indefenso, lo tomó por los hombros y lo rodó sobre sí mismo, haciéndolo quedar boca arriba. Al observar su rostro, sintió que una parte de él se esfumaba, algo se rompía dentro de su pecho, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, y por un momento… solo por un momento pensó que caería sobre el cuerpo del chico, desmayado.

Solo para torturarse aún más, se mantuvo en pie. No pudo evitar que un chillido grotesco saliera de lo más profundo de su ser, escandalizando a sus alumnos. Se olvidó de cada uno de ellos, se olvidó del mundo que le rodeaba, todo a su alrededor perdió color y consistencia, y se tornó de una fría oscuridad. Por un momento, se encontró flotando en el espacio con el cuerpo, especialmente el rostro del muchacho.

Con facciones suaves perfectamente definidas, piel blanca y lisa, labios naturalmente rosados, ahora azules por el frío, una perfecta y desgarradora belleza. Amun sabía que… tras esos párpados pálidos que sellaban sus ojos, se ocultaban unos iris azules, embriagantes y atrayentes. Cualquiera que viese esa cara lo sabría… el rostro encarnado de _ella. _

_Ella. _

_Ella. _

_Gretta Whitlock. _

Recordó una cosa, se obligó a volver a la realidad y miró al muchacho con los ojos desorbitados.

Palpó su cuerpo, con las manos temblándole, en busca de _eso. _Le miró el cuello, el rostro, y las partes de su pecho y piernas que la ropa rota dejaba ver; no encontró nada. Hasta que viajó a sus muñecas y brazos, ahí… en su antebrazo, ahí estaba….

El característico símbolo de su familia, lo que para un humano sería un pequeño tatuaje en forma de dragón en su piel, su _cradgem _desapareció de su cuerpo apenas Amun lo vio.

El lugar fue bañado por un completo silencio.

Silencio.

Todos dejaron de respirar, sus corazones parecían haber parado sus latidos, el viento ya no soplaba más, los árboles apagaron sus cantos.

Nadie fue consciente del tiempo pasado en ese momento hasta que Amun recuperó su voz y rompió el silencio.

—Emmett, Edward. Ayúdenme a llevarlo. —ordenó el viejo mirando a sus estudiantes. Los interpelados dieron un paso al frente, y uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿A dónde quiere llevarlo exactamente, señor? —preguntó Edward.

Amun se armó de valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Al refugio.

Un murmullo de asombro se hizo presente por los muchachos. Las veces que alguna persona aparte del mismo Laomitzin entraba al refugio era por una razón realmente importante, algo de vida o muerte. De otro modo… era uno de los lugares prohibidos.

Y sin duda no estaba prohibido simplemente por parecer aún más interesante, poseía una gran fuerza de auto-defensa, solo podías entrar ahí o acercarte si eras lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el dolor de una daga clavándose en tu pecho. Amun había nacido ahí, por lo cual… el refugio le había tomado respeto, y se podría decir que de una manera… también cariño, ya no le hacía daño.

Por esa misma razón Amun se sorprendió bastante cuando Emmett logró entrar sin ningún tipo de daño. Anotó en su lista mental investigar sobre ello.

Los dos muchachos tomaron al caído y lo levantaron sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, era bastante ligero y más bajo que ellos. Parecía tener uno o dos años menos y no representaba carga para ninguno. Podría haberlo llevado el mismo Amun.

El regreso de las puertas al refugio no fue tan largo, aunque, en todo momento hubo un largo silencio que lo hacía más largo. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia razonable, Amun pidió que le entregaran el cuerpo vivo, pero inerte del muchacho. Ellos lo hicieron a regañadientes, y él lo cargó hasta el refugio, completamente seguro de que estaría a salvo ahí. Igual que su madre.

Confirmando su teoría, el muchacho logró pasar las majestuosas puertas de cristal sin ningún tipo de dolor. Amun lo recostó sobre uno de los sofás y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el salón de pociones, sabía qué tipo de hechizo tenía que realizar; sin embargo, temía la reacción del Drokengs al hacerlo.

Tomó una escalera, la recargó contra el estante y subió hasta la punta buscando el libro correcto. Después de unos minutos lo encontró, lo acurrucó entre sus manos e hizo una mueca de disgusto al observar la tapa repleta de polvo. Sopló y pequeñísimas partículas de este volaron por todas partes, entrando por sus ojos y nariz. Cuando empezó a toser, por un momento pensó que perdería el equilibrio, así que cerró los ojos, deseando poder limpiarlos con sus manos, pero para su mala fortuna, también estaban completamente sucias.

Con lágrimas causadas por la irritación, a tientas bajó de la escalera, tomó unos minutos para recuperarse completamente y abrió el libro, que desprendió aún más polvo cuando las páginas se golpeaban entre sí. Amun hizo lo posible por ignorarlo y buscó desesperadamente la hoja correcta. El sudor bajaba por su frente y lo sentía en la espalda; una sensación de angustia y profunda impotencia empezaba a nacer dentro de él.

Con suma dificultad leyó las palabras estrelladas contra el papel y las repitió, dejando que volaran y se perdieran en el aire, concentrando en cada una de ellas toda la fuerza de su espíritu, la energía de su alma, entrando en contacto y conjurando a la luna con cada uno de sus discípulos. Sabía que aquel hechizo traería consecuencias, que pronto empezó a notar:

La luz del sol desapareció al instante, reemplazada por nubes grises, los cánticos de los pájaros se esfumaron y en su lugar… un viento grotesco se hizo presente. Los relámpagos, truenos y rayos anunciaban un desastre.

Pero Amun no paró.

Las palabras continuaban saliendo de sus labios sin importar cuando le advirtiera la luna que se detuviese. Después de unos minutos, las consecuencias por el extremo esfuerzo llegaron y un terrible dolor le azotó los brazos, las piernas, el cuerpo entero.

El sabor metálico de la sangre se le empezaba a acumular en la boca.

Pero Amun no paró.

La fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo, sus ya muy gastados músculos se desvanecían, y cuando terminó, cayó de bruces al suelo, completamente debilitado. La lluvia caía, las nubes tristes lloraban, sus lágrimas se rompían contra el suelo haciendo estruendosos sonidos, y los rayos se estrellaban en los árboles causando un tétrico y fantasmal entorno.

…

A las afueras del refugio, los estudiantes intentaban acercarse, con la desesperación a flor de piel. Temían que su maestro hubiese perdido los estribos, o que el recién llegado le hubiera hecho daño. Una sola persona había sido capaz de entrar al refugio y salir sin un rasguño; sin embargo, Emmett no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, no por un humano.

La lluvia les golpeaba el cuerpo sin misericordia.

No hubo más remedio que esperar.

…

Amun no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, pero al descubrir que la feroz lluvia continuaba, dedujo que no habían pasado más de un par de minutos. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y el dolor no se había desvanecido por completo, así que con un esfuerzo que sobrepasaba los límites de su resistencia física, se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba.

El camino hacia otra habitación parecía volverse cada vez más largo, eterno, y con cada paso que daba, el viejo sentía menos fuerza, más mareos; se sentía aún más débil. Con la vista nublada, no podía apreciar más que un cuerpo inerte sobre su sofá, y al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de los cambios.

El color había vuelto al rostro del muchacho, tenía las mejillas rojas en tonos suaves, su pelo rubio lucía sedoso y sus labios eran rosados y carnosos nuevamente. Respiraba con tranquilidad, parecía estar sumido en un sueño profundo, y unos instantes después, Amun pudo darse cuenta de que así era. El joven dormía…. dormía plácidamente, ignorando dónde se encontraba.

Si las deducciones del sabio eran ciertas… si el chico que se encontraba recostado en el refugio era quien él pensaba, si era hijo de _ella, _hijo de Gretta Whitlock, entonces la vida como la conocía cambiaría completamente. Significaba que la profecía había iniciado, de algún modo él estaba ahí, en El Dominio Lunar, más aún, en el Drokengs, en el refugio de éste. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Amun pudo observar. Era _su_ mirada, de_ ella. _

Un par de ojos azules lo miraban profundamente.

**Capítulo 4: Wiseong. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de la trama y los personajes fuera de ello. **

En aquellos iris del color del mar, pudo percibir un sinfín de emociones que el muchacho emitía: miedo, angustia, tristeza, dolor, confusión. Era esa la misma mirada que le había ofrecido Gretta Whitlock por primera vez hacía tantos años, una mirada inocente, pura, libre, dulce, gentil, pero a la vez rebelde, irreverente, pasiva y al mismo tiempo agresiva. Sus ojos brillaban tristes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado compartiendo esa mirada, pero en ella encontró de nuevo un hogar, el mismo que esa mujer le había ofrecido, se vio envuelto en paz una vez más. Bastó ese simple contacto etéreo para que Amun lo confirmara rotundamente.

Ese muchacho era hijo de Gretta Whitlock.

Eme Hale había decidido hacer lo correcto, al fin.

Y parecía que había sucedido a tiempo, él no aparentaba más de quince años, y la profecía lo dictaba: _Al decimoséptimo cumpleaños. _

…

El joven no tenía idea de ninguna de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, no recordaba absolutamente nada, se vio sumido en una confusión y una atrapante desesperación; se sentía secuestrado. Al abrir los ojos de golpe, lo primero que buscó fue algo, cualquier cosa conocida, algún mueble, alguna cara, lo que fuera, algo que su cerebro recordara, una imagen familiar.

Recibió todo lo contrario.

Se hallaba en una especie de albergue, pero demasiado lujoso para serlo.

Estaba recostado en un sofá bastante cómodo, y a su alrededor había lo que parecían muebles, miles de libros, hierbas sobre mesas de cristal, agua de distintos colores en recipientes, pieles de animales. No obstante, a las afueras de las puertas de cristal, solo se veían árboles, árboles por todos lados.

Volvió a sentirse atrapado, sentía que cuerdas le ataban las muñecas y los tobillos, lo mantenían recluso. Cuando volteó la cara un poco, se encontró con la primera cosa humana dentro de su prisión. Un rostro.

Desconocido, por supuesto, pero era un rostro, con ojos, nariz, y boca, completamente humano. Aquello fue lo primero que _reconoció. _Era un hombre, lucía viejo, más de cincuenta años, barba larga y cabello descuidado, y lo miraba.

Lo miraba profundamente, analizándolo. El joven se sintió intimidado, como si sus músculos se encogieran y quedara como un niño pequeño frente a semejante criatura.

Entonces recordó todo.

Recordó todo.

Su madre y su hermana, el cuadro con alas de ángel, su madre con los nervios de punta y torturándolo con sus emociones, Rosalie picándole al antebrazo y empujándolo por la puerta, una oscuridad abrasadora, un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Y su madre biológica.

Fue exactamente ese recuerdo el que lo hizo ponerse a temblar, su mandíbula castañeaba haciéndole daño en la lengua, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlarse y apartó su mirada del anciano. Se abrazó a sí mismo e intentó asimilar la situación.

No lo logró.

Solamente se confundía más. El viejo colocó las palmas de sus manos alrededor de los brazos del muchacho, obligándolo a dejar de temblar, así que respiró profundamente y trató de poner la mente en blanco, pensar que estaba soñando, y en cualquier momento despertaría sobre su cama, cumpliendo dieciséis años y celebrándolo con su familia.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó el viejo, susurrándoselo al oído.

—Jasper Hale —si había algo que él jamás olvidaría, sería su nombre.

_¿Hale? _Pensó el Laomitzin.

—Bien, Jasper. ¿Qué edad tienes?

El rubio miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que había luz. Parecía que había caído un fuerte aguacero, pero ya que ahora se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol, dedujo – más bien deseó – que solo había pasado un día, así que su contestación fue simple.

—Cumplí dieciséis ayer.

—Supongo que quieres explicaciones, saber por qué estás aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

El muchacho solo asintió violentamente con la cabeza, logrando que algunos mechones de pelo rebotaran sobre su frente. Por supuesto que quería explicaciones, quería saber qué había pasado después de que su hermana lo hubiera arrojado. ¿Dónde estaban Rosalie y Esme? ¿Qué tanto de lo que había dicho su mamá era real, y qué tanto eran solo delirios? ¿Qué significaba Ishyrose y Luna? ¿Y por qué Esme había dicho que su madre era eso y había deseado protegerlo?

—Bien. ¿Por qué no comes algo primero para recuperar fuerzas y después te explico todo? Sal al aire libre, respira y tranquilízate un poco, regresaré en unos minutos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Se puso de pie y al principio… pensó que sus piernas fallarían, pues hacía mucho que no las usaba, pero se sorprendió al notar una impresionante fuerza en sí mismo. Caminó hasta dar con una de las puertas de cristal, y estaba dispuesto a abrirla cuando un jadeo lo detuvo.

El anciano estaba de espaldas a él, con las manos recargadas sobre un mueble y la cabeza gacha. Respiraba con dificultad y tosía al mismo tiempo, por lo que Jasper se preguntó si debía acercarse y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

—Se… —Se aclaró la garganta — ¿Se encuentra… bien? —tartamudeó torpemente, desconociendo ahora el significado de la palabra bien.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, pero fue suficiente, así que continuó su camino hasta las afueras de la habitación. Se detuvo un momento a analizar cómo se abriría la majestuosa puerta de cristal, y al poner una mano sobre ella, esta emitió una luz azulada y se abrió por sí sola, lo cual le arrancó al muchacho un grito de sorpresa y temor.

Tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y continuó, sabiendo que el aire le ayudaría con esa labor.

No se equivocaba.

Al salir, se vio rodeado de una infinidad de árboles, todos idénticos. Era imposible distinguir dónde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba otro. La luz del sol bañaba sus verdes hojas; era como estar atrapado en medio de un bosque infinito. Se preguntó qué tanta profundidad tendría. ¿Qué pasaría si se adentrara en esos árboles que se veían tan tranquilos y a la vez tan misteriosos?

Miró hacia arriba, donde las copas de todos los árboles parecían cerrarse en un círculo, haciendo que el cielo diera la impresión de ser circular y pequeño, y… tan azul, profundo y perfecto como sus propios ojos.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones, sintió cómo el oxígeno acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, serenaba su mente, blanqueaba sus ideas, tranquilizaba su inquieta alma. Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y miró el cielo, la luz del sol lo deslumbró, por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos mientras la paz le azotaba el cuerpo, la tranquilidad se adueñaba de todo su ser. Era una sensación que no sentía desde hacía tiempo, y… por alguna razón, pensó, _supo_ que aquel lugar era el responsable de ese sentimiento.

Deseaba embargarse completamente en esas emociones tan pacíficas que lo tomaban, quedarse atrapado por siempre en ellas, no despertar jamás de la hermosa serenidad que poco a poco iba consumiendo cada milímetro de su espíritu. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, se sentía flotando en la posición más cómoda y deliciosa que jamás había experimentado, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. Dejó de sentir sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuerpo entero estaba esfumándose, y su alma luchaba por librarse de las barreras de la carne, hueso y músculos que le impedían ser libre.

Entonces, una serie de murmullos invadió el ambiente pleno en el que se encontraba. Con el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta de que no eran murmullos, sino gritos, gritos que le era imposible escuchar por las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Se forzó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad.

Se arrepintió.

El hombre que le había sugerido que saliera, ahora lo arrastraba de vuelta a su encierro, y una vez ahí, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—La naturaleza fue hecha para disfrutarla, muchacho —hizo una larga pausa. —Pero no en exceso, podrías sucumbir ante sus encantos y perderte tanto en ellos que desearías permanecer ahí… Te volverías loco, no distinguirías entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Jasper no entendió a lo que se refería, pero en su mirada gris pudo percibir preocupación, angustia… y algo más que no pudo entender.

—Te lo digo por experiencia —continuó, a lo que el joven simplemente respondió asintiendo levemente.

—Acompáñame. Necesito que sepas _algo _—pronunció la última palabra con un toque de resignación.

Caminaron de habitación en habitación. Existía un ambiente tenso entre ambos hombres, que se limitaban a caminar y de vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas llenas de _algo _que ninguno de los dos entendía.

Finalmente pararon en una habitación repleta de sillones enormes, las paredes parecían estar forradas con una especie de alfombra, y en el centro había una mesa de madera gastada que cargaba con recipientes de cristal vacíos y algunas espadas medievales. Tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones y se miraron fijamente.

Hubo un momento en el que Jasper fue incapaz de soportar más la mirada cargada de emociones contradictorias del viejo, así que decidió bajar la vista y esperar. _¿Esperar qué?_ Pensó. Entrelazó las manos en su regazo y no se movió. Pareció que pasaban horas, las emociones del hombre pasaban de una ligera preocupación a una insoportable desesperación, como si deseara algo… pero le fuera imposible decirlo.

— ¡Mírame! —pidió por fin con una especie de grito.

En menos de un segundo, el chico lo miró.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre. —esas palabras bastaron para dejar a Jasper paralizado, sintió de nuevo pequeños temblores en sus manos, que rápidamente se obligó a detener, pues no quería mostrarse débil _otra vez. _

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con una voz tan firme que no reconoció.

—Que tienes los ojos de tu madre, tan azules como…

— ¡Lo escuché! —gritó interrumpiéndolo. —Pero mi madre tiene los ojos cafés —apeló recordando la gentil mirada de Esme.

—No, me refiero a tu verdadera madre. Gretta Whitlock.

La furia empezó a crecer dentro del pecho del muchacho, todo el temor antes tenido lo abandonó por completo, la rabia invadía sus sentidos y en menos de un minuto, acorraló al viejo contra la pared.

—Escúcheme —ordenó acercando sus rostros. —Quiero que me diga quién es esa mujer y que lo haga ahora. Yo tengo una madre, y su nombre es Esme Hale.

—No es así, ella _robó _el lugar de tu madre. Nunca debió haber tomado su puesto. Te puso en peligro y a todos nosotros…

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios está diciendo?

—Escúchame —dijo el viejo con voz firme, deshaciéndose del agarre del muchacho. Lo obligó a sentarse en los sillones otra vez y se permitió mirarlo de nuevo.

—Sé que estás asustado, confundido. He dicho que te lo explicaría todo y lo haré. Tal vez debería empezar por presentarme. Mi nombre es Amun, sin apellidos, simplemente Amun, y soy uno de los últimos Laomitzin en el Dominio Lunar. Los más grandes monarcas se inclinan ante mí con respeto, así que, muchacho… hijo de Gretta Whitlock o no, estás obligado a respetarme.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el muchacho inclinara la cabeza sintiéndose insignificante ante el hombre frente a él, por lo que murmuró un apenas audible "lo siento".

Amun sonrió complacido.

—Ahora, ¿qué fue lo que Esme te dijo antes de que llegaras aquí?

Jasper cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Trató de relajarse y de recordar las palabras exactas de su madre, pero solo llegaron a él retazos del día anterior.

—Ella…. Yo… —se aclaró la garganta y se dio valor para continuar. —Estábamos en el lago, no sé por qué, ni tampoco recuerdo lo que hacíamos antes. Ella iba a decirme algo, entonces los caballos empezaron a correr hacia nosotros, y escuchamos muchas voces… Había antorchas encendidas y personas persiguiéndonos furiosas. Mientras corríamos, ella dijo que lo que sabía de mi madre era mentira, que ella era una Ishy… Ishay….

—Ishyrose. —corrigió el viejo.

—Así es, Ishyrose, la última de la luna, y que había tratado de protegerme de algo. Por alguna otra razón ella me había criado, eso es todo.

—Bien, muchacho, dime. ¿Qué tanto crees en mundos o realidades alternas a la tuya?

— ¿Está bromeando? —Amun le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, de nuevo, el respeto.

—Lo siento.

—Te lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Qué tanto crees en mundos o realidades alternas a la tuya?

Jasper simplemente negó con la cabeza, lo cual pareció irritar al hombre, que se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice y apartó su mirada.

—El mundo humano te ha hecho tan común como ellos.

El rubio no supo cómo tomar aquel comentario, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Estás es uno.

— ¿Qué?

—En un mundo alterno, una realidad alterna, como tú quieras llamarlo. Estás en el Dominio Lunar.

La expresión del muchacho no expresaba más que miedo y confusión.

—Ahora dime. ¿Practicas alguna religión?

Él negó con la cabeza una vez más.

— ¿Quién es tu dios? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién o qué creó el mundo?

Si continuaba negando con la cabeza, se exasperaría a sí mismo.

El viejo resopló.

—Así que su desorientación espiritual es lo que ha estado bloqueando su poder dormido —murmuró Amun más para él mismo que para Jasper.

—Bien, El Dominio Lunar, igual que tu mundo, se rige por varias religiones, cada ser es libre de acatar la que desee o crear una nueva, pero la que enseñamos a nuestros guerreros y especialmente aquí, en el Drokengs, es… el Wiseong.

Hubo un silencio largo, Jasper esperaba que dijera algo más, mientras se debatía entre interrumpir lo que sea que estuviese pensando el viejo, o simplemente aguardar hasta que se le ocurriera hablar.

Finalmente, su dilema fue resuelto. Amun suspiró.

—Ponte cómodo, muchacho, esto tardará un rato.

El joven hizo caso, se recargó por completo en el sofá y escuchó la voz del viejo… que habló y habló.

—La luna fue creada por millones de partículas de cosmos. Tenía una belleza impresionante, pero su tótem emanaba gentileza. La luna decidió crear mundos y realidades distintas, la más grande de todas, y en la que agotó todas sus fuerzas, fue algo que llamó "Inygsum", mejor conocida como "Universo". En él metió galaxias, planetas, hoyos negros que la ayudaron a salir, asteroides, soles, estrellas, cometas, algunos de mayor tamaño que ella misma, y depositó una parte de su alma en cada una de sus creaciones. Con el tiempo, decidió darle vida al tercer planeta después del Sol, al que había llamado: "Ttiaong", mejor conocido como "Tierra". Decidió que en él habría varios tipos de especies, algunas grandes, otras pequeñas, de muchos tamaños, formas, colores... Cada uno duraba algunos millones de años, después los extinguía para dar paso a otros nuevos. Pero se maravilló con una en especial. "Goeuyamh", mejor conocida como "ser humano". Se distrajo de Ttiaong por un tiempo, pues en Inygsum, cada una de sus creaciones… aún más inmensas que ella misma, se negaban a ser gobernados, regidos y liderados por una insignificante combinación de materia. Combatió con todas sus fuerzas contra todo aquel que atentara contra la paz, lo que duró billones de millones de miles de cientos de siglos, y finalmente retomó su lugar como líder del Inygsum. Siempre tomó en cuenta opiniones y decisiones de toda creación, por más pequeña que fuese. Hasta que volvió a Ttiaong, donde se dio cuenta de que la raza que había creado, y que tanto le había maravillado, era ahora una manada de bestias, una plaga de monstruos, una bola de asquerosos asesinos que destruían todo lo que había a su paso, arrasaban con todo ser vivo y lo explotaban hasta asesinarlo. Luchaban por matar a sangre fría en su propio hogar, su propio planeta, y aún peor: se destruían a sí mismos. Esa noche la luna lloró, la culpa la azotó tan fuerte… el remordimiento de haber olvidado ponerles un trozo de su alma a todos esos Goeuyamh la hizo tomar una de sus últimas decisiones: terminó su propia pesadilla. La luna se arrebató la vida a sí misma, explotando en varios pedazos, que fueron regados por el Inygsum y cayeron en varios planetas, en varias galaxias, y uno solo cayó en un hoyo negro; por lo cual se perdió por completo. Esas son las realidades alternas, los retazos de alma de la luna. Los que lucharon por sobrevivir y crearon mundos nuevos, se protegieron de los Goeuyamh ocultándose a ojos de todo ser vivo. En Inygsum, por desgracia, uno de ellos cayó en Ttiaong, aunque también se ocultó. Ese es el Dominio Lunar, llamado así en honor a su creadora. La luna se puso un castigo más a sí misma, agotó tanto su poder, y la más pequeña parte de su alma la dividió en trillones, y esos trillones en billones y a su vez en millones, y fue hasta Ttiaong. Una vez ahí, se volvió su astro, y ahora está condenada a ver su más hermosa creación destruirse unos a otros todas las noches de la eternidad.

**A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lo sé… Lamento muchísmo la tardanza, he estado ocupada con entrenamientos de Taekwondo y escuela, a penas logro respirar, es verdad que el capítulo ya lo tenía, pero no he tenido el tiempo de publicarlo. De cualquier modo… si me siguen leyendo. (Ay) Muchas gracias por ello. **

**Muchas gracias a Romy92, mi amiga y betta de ésta historia. **


End file.
